


New Beginnings

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Love can come from the last place you expect. 23rd WMAT AU.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Bulma/Chi-Chi anthology, _Like a Wish Come True_. All of the drabbles written, so far, have been posted onto FF.net. They're also being put on here in case I write more mature quickies, in the future. I hope you enjoy the ones I have finished, along with the ones that I hope to post, in the future!

Chi-Chi was heartbroken. She sat on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out. Six years of waiting meant nothing, in the end. Goku didn't even know what marriage was, or what he was agreeing to. Even when he agreed, she couldn't let him meet her to it. All of that time and anticipation was wasted. She didn't even go back to the tournament, afterwards. She couldn't bear to see him, right now. She was sobbing so hard, she was getting a headache. There were people passing by, but she didn't care about that; she just wanted to wallow in sadness.

She heard soft footsteps come up to her. She saw a white pair of boots standing next to her. She looked up – she knew this woman. She was hanging out with Goku, back when they first met. What was she doing here?

She handed her a water bottle, giving her a sympathetic look. She took the bottle with a shaky hand and took a big gulp of it. The crying was dehydrating her. She wiped her mouth and handed it back to her. "Thanks," she said, softly.

The woman sat next to her. They didn't speak; they just sat in a comfortable silence. Chi-Chi stared at her. She spent her entire life secluded; just with her father and some other random people. She never had any real friends. She didn't think that anyone would notice or care for what she was feeling. Yet, this stranger was sitting next to her, and treating her with kindness. She couldn't believe it.

She looked over at her, and smiled, sadly. "I understand. Guys are tough. You give them any affection, and they walk all over you. We all go through it."

She certainly believed her. If that was what married life was like, then it wasn't as glamorous and fulfilling as she thought it was.

"Son's a good guy, but he's an idiot. You shouldn't even try, with him. When I met him, he didn't even know what a girl was."

Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

She nodded. "I am. He was practically raised by wolves. I swear, he must have been hit really hard, in the head."

She laughed. It wasn't a chuckle; it was a genuine laugh. The quip might not have been that funny, but hearing that was just what she needed. She just needed a good laugh, over everything.

The woman smiled at her. When her laughter calmed down, she said, "You look better laughing than you do crying."

Chi-Chi's heart skipped. This woman was beautiful. She had such pretty eyes. She looked down, sheepishly. She never thought that she'd find a girl cute. She tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously, and looked over at her.

She reached for her purse, and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She jotted down something, and handed it to her. "If you're ever in West City, I'd love to hang out." With that bombshell, she stood up and left.

Chi-Chi looked down at the paper. It read 'Bulma' and there was a phone number underneath it.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost, after all.


End file.
